Good Girl Gone Bad
by IDontSleepINap
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella pretty much becomes a bad*ss,and actually has a personality now. Not good at summarys. Songfic for the first chapter.
1. Introduction

_**We stay moving around, solo  
>Ask us where you at, we don't know<br>And don't care (don't care)  
>All we know is we was at home cause you left us there<strong>_

Raining... Again... Of course. I walked out of the Cheveron, and took a Cigarette out of the pack I just bought and lit it. Why do I smoke?, because I can't bring myself to care. I mean smoking Cigarette's is better than weed. I used to smoke weed, but Charlie tried to make me stop. We got into a huge fight, and I left. No one can tell me what to do, not ever Ed-Him. You know what He doesn't even deserve to be called a he, he is more like an it.

_**You got your boys and got gone  
>And left us all alone<strong>_

It left me a year and a half ago. They all left, my so-called bestfriend, my so-called big brother, and my so-called _love. _Love. Its the most leathal thing in the world. Now everything in my world has no meaning to it. I am nothing anymore. Im just a shell. My heart is shattered into a million pieces, except instead of trying and mending my broken heart i burried it in my back yard (figurativly 0.0), and I never want to see it again.

_**Now she in the club with a freaky dress on  
>Cats don't want her to keep that dress on<br>Trying to get enough drinks in her system  
>Take it to the tele and make her a victim<strong>_

I party every chance I get. I drink almost everynight. My bedroom in my apartment is trashed in cigarette packages and beer cans and whatever else happens to be crawling on the floor at the time. None of that matters. Nothing matters to me anymore, I'm as good as dead. _  
><em>  
><em><strong>Patron on brain, ball play you in the face<br>They shake the spot, she's just another case**_**  
><strong> 

I turned my Ipod up, as I put my cigarette out and climed onto my Ducati that cost me my all my college funding.

****_**[Chorus]**_**  
><strong>_**Easy for a good girl to go bad  
>And once we gone (gone)<br>Best believe we've gone forever  
>Don't be the reason<br>Don't be the reason  
>You better learn how to treat us right<br>'Cause once a good girl goes bad  
>We die forever<strong>_

__I've changed so much since It left. I used to get straight As but now I'm a highschool drop out living off of whatever money i can scrape up. It's not like that matters though, I could be living in a cardboard box and I wouldn't care. I felt my phone go off. I had 2 missread texts from Shane. Shane was my room-mate.

**From Shane: Bella! You better not be late on the rent again! Its due tomarrow. **

That was from last night...

**From Shane: Bella... Hello answer me? I had to pay your half of the rent. You owe me big time. **

Thank god for Shane. I texted Sammy,

**To Samanthaa:P : Heyyy what time does the party start, and I'm in the mood to do some Meth, so you better have some. **

I'm a completely different person now.

___  
><em>_**He's staying with a flock of them, oh, yeah  
>Got a girl at home but he don't care<strong>_

__Sadley I know if he came back for me I would take him back with eager arms, but he never loved me he even said he didn't.

_**Won't care (won't care)  
>All he'll do is keep me at home, won't let me go nowhere<strong>_

__When he was with me he was way to protective, and I hate that shit. I hate hi- IT. I had to call him it otherwise I would breakdown again.

_**He thinks because I'm at home I won't be getting it on**_

__I laughed darkly. He thinks I'm at home studying and in college, but no I'm never home and the only thing I study is the labels on bottles of wine.

_**And now I'm finding numbers in the jacket pockets  
>Tricks calling the house, non stop its<br>Getting out of control  
>Finally I can't take no more<br>He finds a letter on the stairs, saying this is the end  
>I packed my bag and left with your best friend<strong>_

Ha if only that's how this would have worked out. I would have looked a lot less pathetic and weak if I was the one who dumped him. I was riding down this road, there was no one on it. Thats fine with me, in ways im like this rode, all alone and people think they can just walk all over me, and when I'm not needed all you have to do is tear me up and lay down another new road. I hope It is enjoying his other distractions. _**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>[Chorus]<strong>_

_**We stay moving around, solo  
>Ask us where you at, we don't know<br>And don't care (don't care)  
>All we know is we was at home cause you left us there<br>You got your boys and got gone  
>And left us all alone<strong>_

I felt a sharp pain in my neck... almost like being bitten... I flew off my Ducati and into a tree.. a flash of flaming curly long red hair, a voice

_"Now you can suffer forever, and know my pain of loosing James." _

Then everything went black.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**We're gone forever  
>We're gone forever <strong>_

And thats when the burning started. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I would continue this but here we go. Oh and I don't own Twilight, never have never will. I typed this up on my itouch, so there are bound to be mistakes I didn't catch. Sorry it's short.**

* * *

><p>3 days... 3 days of burning, and being engulfed by the flames, during those 3 days I heard voices. They where nice, but they were not the ones I desperately needed to here. I need them now, I needed them and they weren't here for me. They never cared, not ever. Im broken and burning. I'm becoming one of them.<p>

I know people are taking care of me, I hear them and can sense them. There is a male about 8 feet to my left and a young woman 3 feet in front of me. I've lost track of time, it could have been 4 hours since I was bitten by Victoria or it could have been 4 years for all I know. What I did now was that I was dragged off somewhere else after Victoria left. I can still hear her voice echoing through my head. She knew... She knew he left me broken and she knew I was dead inside, that's why she bit me, to make me one of them, to suffer forever without him. I hear reassuring words being spoken by the male to the girl, but I can't make out what he is saying. The female is on the phone, speaking to another male. I still can't understand what they are saying. I keep hearing words being spoken, but I just don't understand. It's frustrating. As time goes by I can start moving parts of my body, for example I can twitch my fingers or wiggle my toes, but the burning is still engulfing me in it's hard, hot, darkness. I hear more words, maybe a day has gone by, but I still can't understand what they are saying. I can't concentrate enough to understand them, the burning always bringing me back to a dark corner in my mind before I get a chance. The voices are arguing now. It's the man and the woman. They keep arguing, but yet I don't understand. The man leaves the room, and the girl takes her seat next to me. My senses have been heightened. I can tell you what song the car 3 miles away on the freeway is playing. I can tell you how far a person is without looking at them. I smell every little thing.

I still haven't opened my eyes or made any other movement then besides moving my toes and fingers.

Another day or so goes by and the burning is subsiding. I can move my hands and feet and move my neck, but i still can't open my eyes. The boy and the girl are back and they siting next to me talking. I still don't understand what they are saying.

Another 10 hours or so goes by and I can move a little more. The girl comes back in, and sits down on her regular seat right beside me. I wish I knew where is was. For all I knew we could be on the freaking moon, well if we are that's cool because I've always wanted to go. I wonder what he is doing right now. Could he possibly know I was bitten? No, why would he? He wouldn't care if he did. Maybe Alice saw me? "Ed-Edward.." I mumble weakly. I didn't even know I said his name out loud, until the girl called the boy in the room. More words I didn't understand were spoken. Then they both left.

A couple hours later, and I was able to toss and turn. The boy was sitting in the girls usual spot.

I cracked my eyes open slowly. I looked at the boy that was sitting next to me. The boy was a vampire. He had ruby red eyes, which meant he fed on humans, and black hair and an angelic face. He looked like a cherub. He was beautiful, but he pales in comparison to Ed-him-it.

"My-My Throat... It's burning.."

I told him, suddenly alarmed with the fire that was ignited in my throat as a maid walked by. That's when I noticed my surroundings. We were in a dirty little motel. It had off green carpet that looked like it had been blue once and the bed had a yellow comforter that looked like it had never been washed, the ceiling had cracks. I was laid out on a blue-ish couch.

The girl walked in as I was checking out my surroundings. She spoke to the boy in some language that I didn't understand. That's why I didn't understand what they were saying... They were not even speaking English. That made sense..

The girl looked to be about the same age as the boy she had an angelic face and the same ruby red eyes that graced the face of the boy. She also looked like a cherub. Her hair was pulled back tight, as if to stay out of her face. She looked like she could murder a whole kindergarten class without a second thought. She looked innocent, but dangerous.

"You need to feed young one." The girl said to me with an accent. I couldn't place her accent so I just shook it off as nothing. "Wha-What do you mean?" I asked with my voice slightly shaking. "I think you know exactly what I mean Isabella." The boy said. "Who the hell are you?" I asked backing away from the boy and girl. "That's not important right now, you must feed." The girl said with authority dripping in her tone. They pulled me out of the hotel room. It was night outside, so we wouldn't sparkle. Ha, I always thought it was stupid how vampires sparkle, but I guess I have to get used to it. "Come on." The boy urged me to keep walking towards the stairs. I reached the stair case, and that when I smelt it. A woman, about 25, fell and hit her head on the cement 10 feet away from the top of the stairs. The blood was dripping on the pavement and she was out cold. That's when I pounced. I had my teeth up to her neck and I was sucking her dry. I moaned as I felt her hot blood gushing down my throat. When her pulse finally stopped I pushed her away from me. "Oh No!" I was horror stricken at what I had just done. "Very good, young one, but you made quite a mess." The girl said to me. Her accent... The language earlier... I knew what it was now... She was speaking Italian earlier, and her accent... It matched the language she was speaking earlier. You could tell English was her second language. Her and the boy were Italian. Oh yes. This would be the ultimate way to get back at the Cullens. I Isabella Marie Swan am going to join The Volturi. Now just where the hell is my bike...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it (: and if anyone wants to co-wrie the rest of this with me PM me. And please review so I know that at least someone likes my story :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Today was like any other boring day in the Castle. Well it would seem anything but boring to a person who had not lived here or 200 or so years, but that's cool. I don't really consider myself a person anyway.

Jane and Snow are going to be super pist when they get back from the mall, because I bailed on them. There was a really good sale going on a Zumiez and HotTopic, but I just wasn't up for it today. Jane has been here longer than me, but Snow is relatively new. She joined about 60 years ago, but she is frozen at the age of 20. Snow is like an older sister to me, given the fact that she is older, but still we are best friends. Jane and I are close, but not as close as Snow and I. You see we both have something in common, are hearts have been broken by total jackasses. Except Snow was in an abusive relationship. We found her one winter night in Chicago while we where disposing of some vampires. She was in an ally left to die. She had lost a lot of blood and had cuts all over her torso. Her shirt was ripped open and her pants were lying beside her in the snow fall. It was below freezing and she didn't stand a chance. Alec was the one to change her. Snow and I became very close. Her boyfriend, Daniel, had been hitting her, and when she figured out that Daniel was cheating he tried to kill her and rape her in that dark cold ally in Chicago.

Snow has a brilliant personality. She is a spazz and she is what she calls a "thespian" person. I just say acting but she prefers the term thespian.

"Dammit Bella!" a voice spoke out from the shadows in the doorway of my spacious room. A 5'5 blonde with blue highlights haired woman walked into my room and fell down on the couch. My walls are painted white, and the floor is white carpet from Russia. My couch is black leather, and I have 5 bookshelves dedicated to my favorite books. I also have my paintings hanging all around the room. And on a shelf hanging above my king size bed that i have no use for whatsoever, I had just a fraction of my mass CD collection. The rest were in my massive walk in closet. There's a black desk in a secluded part of my room facing a gigantic window over looking volterra.

I looked up from my labtop shifting out of my comfy spot on the bed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Snow. How was shopping?"

"It was cool Izzy, until you ditched us in the parking lot before we even went inside! And that was a horrible impression of Fat Albert!"

"Sorry, I forgot I had to do something back here. Don't judge me."

"Oh like what!" Snow just wasn't going to give up.

"Uh I had to go and run, and go to do uhhhh, I had to um... I forgot to turn the oven off?"

"Isabella you don't own an oven.." Snow said doubtfully to me.

"Okay. I just didn't want to go. Gah you suck."

"Anywhos, our dearest darling daddy, Aro has called a family meeting in the thrown room. Something about a party or ball and some visitors, but whatever that's not going to affect me getting revenge on you for ditching Jane and I at the mall. You and me are going to take a trip to Paris and we are going to shop till we drop. I already bought the plane tickets. The plane leaves next week on Tuesday at 11:00am. And in no way or form will you be able to get out of this."

I gave her a look that she didn't like. She can't make me do anything.

"Bella you are going or I will set your bookshelves on fire."

Okay maybe she can make me do things. Keep your dignity bells.. Keep your dignity. I stuck my tongue out at her. Dignity has been lost...

"Now Isabella get ready for the family meeting."

"Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am!" I gave her my best military salute and headed off towards the shower.

You would think that I would be so broken after he left, I am. I don't show it, but believe me I am. I keep it hidden. I don't even think Snow knows. Speaking of Snow... I need to get her a Christmas present. She has been ogling my new ducati motorcycle. Maybe I should get her one.. Or I could give her one of my many classic ones. I have over all maybe 150 plus motorcycles and 75 cars. I keep them all over the world. Some are in storage and others are in garages at my many houses. Why so many bikes? Well because I love them. There dangerous, and he wouldn't approve. I just wish he could see me now. I can imagine he would be horrified. Well that's great, I want him to be scared of me... I want him to know he can't hurt me again. But he would never want me again. I want him to see the monster he created. I step out of the shower and look over myself in the mirror. I'm beautiful, but not the most beautiful. My brown hair is a sopping wet mess. It smells like my strawberry shampoo that I've only been using for.. Oh ever. As I exit the bathroom I see that Snow had skipped on out of here while I was in the shower. I head towards my closet. Now you might think I'm going to put on some sweatpants and a raggedy t-shirt. Hell no. Never in another million years. I pick out my favorite pair of black leggin skinny jeans. And I pull on a regular super white cotton v-neck t-shirt that fits me quite well. Not to baggy, not to tight. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a black rosary. Oh the irony. I don't wear it because I'm religious, I wear it because of the irony. I pulled out one of my many pairs of custom Nike 6.0s and slipped them on. I grabbed my iPod and headed downstairs.

I took my time reaching the thrown room, the meeting probably wasn't that important. When I got there, most of the guard was already present, except Hedi and Felix. As if right on cue the duo walked in the room.

"Okay, my children, I have gathered you here today to-" Aro started with his traditional beating around the bush.

"Get to the point dad, this isn't a wedding so we don't need your ""I have gathered you here today"" bullshit, because frankly I don't have the time. Alec and I are going to go grab a quick snack, down at some club. And I am hungry as fuck. So just hurry up." Only I can cuss like that towards Aro without being decapitated. I'm daddy's little princess... Or monster.

"Isabella! Do not interrupt me again, and watch your mouth. I will not have a member of the guard disrespect me regardless of whom that member is, so daughter if you would be kind, please shut your face."

Pfft so much for daddy's little princess. I pouted, but remained silent. Snow and Felix were laughing there asses off,and doing a bad job at hiding it.

"Shut the hell up Felix."

I growled at Felix and Snow to show that I was not in the mood.

"Anyways, thanks to Isabella who has wasted 10 minutes of our precious time, I'm going to have to make this quick, because I have a meeting with an Egyptian clan in 5 minutes. There will be a ball held here in the castle on Friday. Since it is only Tuesday we shall have enough time to decorate. Attendance is mandatory and almost all of the most highly respected clans will be there, so I except everyone to have nothing but exemplary behavior." Aro finished glaring at Felix and I.

Felix has a knack of getting in trouble, but everyone still loves him. He is like my big brother. He reminds me of Emmett, but we always get in trouble together for the stupid things we so. Like there was this one time with Jane's Bugatti and 3 tons of green and purple feathers, eh never mind thats a story forma different time ... At first Felix and I were not all that close but then he started talking about bikes and we clicked. Not to sound cliche or anything with the whole ""we clicked"", but there is no way to describe it. Felix is like the big gay brother I never had. Him and his mate Josh, who like Snow is relatively new to the Volturi, have been together for 35 years. They are the cutest couple ever. Josh has red eyes like the rest of the family and he has blonde surfer hair, but it actually looks good on him.

Everybody in the room had a mixed reaction about the news of the ball. The last one, 78 years ago, wasn't to bad. At least the Cullens didn't show up. They still don't know that I'm a Volturi. Ha, they think I'm dead. I can't wait to see the looks on their little faces if they come to this ball. Esme, she would be shocked. Carlisle, he would be shocked like his wife, but he would be intrigued too, and he would probably ask all sorts of questions that I wouldn't answer. Simply because him and his family don't deserve any answers. Rosalie, I doubt she would care. Emmett, he would be utterly confused then he would probably get over excited. Jasper would probably remain passive over the situation, and Alice, well I really don't know what she will do. Ed-Him, he would just tell me that I should have died and that I should stay away from his family, and just for the hell of it he would probably throw in another I don't love you. Maybe I'm wrong they might just ignore me. Whatever, I'll know soon enough. This world isn't big enough for our clans to never run into each other. I hope they don't show up at the ball. I don't need them to be stressing me out. These are the times that I wish I could just light a cigarette and have at it, but no. My stupid immortal body wouldn't be effected, so I just have to deal with the stress another way. Well if they do show up Snow and I can just make an early escape to Paris. Speaking of Paris.. I should think about what to pack.. Meh. I'll just pack last minute like always. I don't do good with planing things anymore. I'm more of a go with the flow type of girl.

"Earth to Bellsy?" I swatted the hand that was in my face away, and looked up towards the source of the voice.

Heey. Trust me I'm staying original on this. Believe me when I say the Cullens won't be at the ball/dance or whatever Aro wants (I haven't quite figured out yet either(:

Sorry for not updating sooner, ive been uberly busy and also I've had writers block -_- Well byeee (-:

Ohh and tell me if you guys like Snow? Nd should I do a chapter in her POV? Oh and this might most likely be an ExB story. And I need one or two more original characters so fill this out if you want me to make your OC

Name-

Birthday-

Talents-

Hobbies-

Favorite clothes-

Stereotype-

Favorite color-

Best friend-

Relashionship status-

Hates-

Loves-

Dislikes these people-

Hair color-

Eye color-

Height-

Weight-

Oh and im just saying it would be pretty cool if someone reviewed with constructive critism every once in a while. *hint hint*


	4. Chapter 4

"Huhh?" Oh how I love it when I space out and sound like a dumbass when people try and get my attention. Those people being Alec mainly. He is so nosey and just doesn't leave people alone when they are obviously not in the mood for a good ol' chat with dearest Alec. I wonder how Jane and his mate Vix deal with him on a dailey basis. He is still pretty cool and all, just when he isn't annoying the crap out of you.

"Helloooooo, Its time to go hunt. Remember? We were going to go grab a snack, and after we do that Aro is going to have Hedi, Vix, and Jane accompany us to go buy decorations for the ball." Alec said to me in his ever so bosy voice.

"Thats great really, sounds like fun. Can you just shut up, so we can go hunt."

"Meanie."

"Oh you know it." I smiled at him. It wasn't really my smile, but the Volturi didn't know the difference between my real and fake smile, because I haven't had a reason to really smile since the assjack left. I don't need him anyways, at least I try my hardest to make it look like I don't.

"Come on, we can take our new bikes." Alec's eyes lit up at my suggestion.

We tracked a delicious smelling human all the way to a shaby old run down apartment building on the other side of the city. This one was mine I called dibs. The human man was walking into his apartment after unlocking the doors. The human wasn't that bad looking considering he was a human. He had blonde hair and light brown eyes and was wearing a white v-neck with a grey zine jacket and some skinny jeans. His looks didnt call to me though, it was his blood that was singing to me. He smelt devine. I needed to feel his blood running down my throat. He slammed the door to his apartment as i scaled the side of his building looking for a window into his apartment. I found one it was in his bedroom. The apartment looked to be a two-bedroom. The man didn't notice me as I crept into his room through the window. He was taking his shirt off, getting ready for bed and thats when I jumped into action. I took his head and pulled his hair until he looked at me in the eye. I saw his brown orbs feel up with terror. I bit into his hot pulsing neck and sucked him dry. When all his blood was gone I looked up from the man's neck. I wasn't prepaired for what I saw. There was a picture hanging on the wall behind him. It was of the man and another pretty woman and a baby girl. The baby girl had curly bronze locks and beautiful brown eyes with rosy cheeks. I looked down at the man a saw that he had a wedding ring. He was married... I just destroyed a family... I killed someones husband... I killed someones father. I-I'm a monster. What if this was Charlie and I was some random blood hungry vampire? Did I have the right to take away someone's father? For just a meal. This is the first time I ever questioned my eating habits since joining the Volturi. I always justified myself by saying well as long as Edward wouldn't like it, then i guess it's fine. But this is more than me getting back at Edward. This is horrible. This is inexcusable. This little girl in the picture will have to go the rest of her life without knowing her father. She only looked about 1 years old. She barely even knew her father to begin with. And what about the mother, did I have the right to take away her love. They look like newly weds. Did I have the right to rip them apart before they even knew true happieness? There is no such thing as true happieness. Humans should know this. There will always be something that holds you back or something that you just can't have. I still have no right to murder this man, just for a meal. I threw his body off of me. Disgusted at myself I jumped out of the window and found Alec feeding off of some random homeless man.

"Could you speed this up Alec. I want to leave and I'm pretty sure Vix is anxious for you to get back." I started tapping my foot as Alec tried to finish up his buisness with the hobo.

Vix is probley one of the most talented vampires in the Volturi guard. She only joined the guard to be with Alec though. Aro considered her a valuable addition to the "family". Vix's real name is Vixen Rose. She can travel through time so it's best not to screw with her. She mainly wears skinny jeans and V-necks. The first time you see her you just think she is one of those punk/scene kids, but she is really cool and gorgeous. She has jet black hair that looks blue in the sun, and she changes her eye color on a daily basis. We went to this Lady Gaga concert last month and we are going to go see All Time Low when they come to Italy. (**btw i understand this story is supposed to be 200+ years into the future, but I can't imagin a future without Lady Gaga and All Time Low D': ) **

"Alright Bells, gosh your so pushy." Alec taunted me with his signiture boyish grin on his face.

"Lego."

"Ha. What are you trying to be Trey Songz or whatever?"

"You, know what Alec just shut up. Race you back to the castle?"

"Hell Yes."

And with those final two words we were off.

This is ridiculously short, I know. I started writing this chapter, but then my friend texted me with some not so good news, so ill update with something better later. I hope you enjoy this, and keep sending OC's because I need some more for the guard, the ball, france, etc. Human/ Vampire/ Halfbreed idc. Just no wolves please -_- now i really have to go, love ya byee 3

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, my spell check is being screwey

P.S.S. I'm open for any suggestions for the story

P.S.S.S. Muchos Gracis for the reviews :)

P.S.S.S.S. I DONT OWN TWILIGHT JUST SAYING


	5. Chapter 5

**Not an update, so please put the gun down and dont shot ;o**

Okay so I plan on updating tonight in honor of christmas break, because I already know im staying up all night and its only like 9:45. The thing is I need some help and ideas on were to take the story, because I had the plot line and everything on my itouch which broke a month ago and I dont remember it. Quick someone help while I still feel motivated to update. Pm me if you have any ideas, and I'll credit you in the chapter. K, thanks, love you, bye (;


End file.
